


Gottleib-Geizsler: a chaotic family at best

by sapphiresong03



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, it's soft and cute, newt and hermann adopted twins, they're a chaotic family but in the good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiresong03/pseuds/sapphiresong03
Summary: Follows Doctor Hermann Gottleib and Doctor Newton Geizsler on their adventures through parenthood, their marriage and working in the Shatterdome
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hermann, Abi and Owen are leaving to the Shatterdome, leaving Newt alone for a week

Cheers of joy and relief could be heard throughout the Shatterdome. They’d done it. They’d closed the breach. The world was safe from the Kaiju. Doctor Newton Geizsler and Doctor Hermann Gottleib were the centre of attention. Of course Geizsler had figured out how to drift with the Kaiju. Gottleib had done it with him. Together they had been the team that lead to the saving of the world. Everyone was hugging and celebrating the success. Newton had his arm around Hermann. Both men were grinning.   
“We did it Newt…” Hermann said. Newton froze.  
“That’s the first time you’ve called me that…” He whispered, locking eyes with his best friend. Before either of them could comprehend what was happening, their lips had crashed together. 

Ten years had passed since the breach had been closed. Hermann and Newton had gotten married, and they had adopted two children. Twins. Both were still working in their respective sciences. Newt had been brought into Shao industries. Hermann was due to go back to the Shatterdome in the next few days. Newt would be reuniting with them at the PPDC council meeting in Sydney. Hermann was taking the twins as Newt was about to find himself with a boat load of work.   
“Owen give it back!” Abi whined as her brother held her book above her head.   
“Nope. Not until you help me pack our bags, nerd.” He replied, messing up her hair before patting her head. She scowled for a moment, before smiling slyly.   
“Dad!” Abi called out, “Owen won’t give me my book!”   
“Owen, give your sister her book back!” Hermann replied exasperatedly. Owen’s jaw dropped.  
“Can’t believe you snitched on me.” He muttered before handing her the book and throwing himself onto his bed, very dramatically. 

Newt had called everyone to the kitchen. The table was set and their meals were placed down. Their father had decided on cooking a simple pasta dish. You see, Hermann was usually the one to do the cooking, but he had been packing; so in order to not start a kitchen fire, Newt had found the easiest meal possible to cook. The twins came racing to the table, Owen skidding across the floor before slipping and falling (much to Abi’s delight might I add). So he did what any fifteen-year-old boy would do, he pulled her chair out from underneath her as she went to sit down.   
“Oh you little sh- “she started.  
“Abigail…” Hermann said strictly, although there was a mischevious glint in his eyes. He would never admit it, but he found their antics amusing. 

“I’m going to miss you all.” Newt said softly, leaning onto Hermann whilst they ate. Hermann subconsciously let his hand run through his husband’s hair. The sight was sickeningly sweet to the twins who turned to each other and pulled faces.   
“One day, you two will find someone you will fall in love with, and then we’ll tease you back.” Newt said, which made Hermann chuckle.  
“That being said, no dating until you’re eighteen Abi. No boys or girls are allowed near our little duchess.” The other man said.   
“Oh well in that case…” Owen started getting a glare from Abi, “You might want to lock her in her room to keep her away from Charlie.” Abi immediately groaned and hid her face in her hands.   
“This is why you’re my least favourite twin.” She whined.  
“I’m your only twin.”  
“I’m going to throttle you.”  
“Good luck with that little one.” He said before shoveling pasta into his mouth.  
“Just remember, I know where you sleep.”  
“Can we just go back to the part about this Charlie?” Hermann said.  
“I would like to clarify; he is not my boyfriend.” Abi said, her cheeks flooding with pink. Her eyes were fixed on her plate as she pushed a piece of pasta around it with her fork.  
“But you want him to be.” Newt teased. He knew he was right as soon as her blush got darker.   
“No, no, no. You are not to see him.” Their dad said, folding his arms.  
“What? No you can’t stop me from seeing him! Besides, Owen has had multiple relationships and you don’t seem to care about that!” she whined.  
“Yeah dad, you are being a bit harsh. I’m sure it’s nothing serious.”  
“Hang on. Just because you can’t keep a relationship running for more than a month doesn’t mean I can’t either.” Abi spat, suddenly upset.   
“You’ve never even been in a relationship before. You wouldn’t know the first thing about it. It would be over within a few weeks.” Owen said, leaning back on his chair.   
“Owen, that wasn’t nice. Apologise please kiddo.” Newt said to his son. Owen sighed dramatically.  
“Fine. I’m sorry Abi.”  
“I’m sorry too Owen.”

Hermann was pushing their suitcases into the back of a taxi whilst Newt said goodbye to the kids.   
“Be good you two. Abi, baby cakes. Don’t give your dad a heart attack with this Charlie. And Owen, try not to blow anything up. I’ve learnt from many years of experience; dad doesn’t appreciate other people making a mess in the lab.” Newt said, pulling them both in for a hug. He kissed Abi on the cheek and gave Owen a high five before sending them to the taxi. He soon found himself standing at the front door with Hermann.  
“I’m going to miss you.” Newt said, kissing his husband softly.  
“It’ll only be a week before I see you again darling.” Hermann replied, stroking Newt’s face with his thumb.   
“You better go. Your flight will be leaving soon.”  
“I suppose I must.” He said, placing another kiss on Newt’s lips before walking down the driveway and climbing into the taxi. Newt watched sadly as the taxi began to drive down the road, his kids and husband waving at him through the windows.  
“Just a week.” He thought, “One week before I see them again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abi and Owen have a run in with one of the cadets.

“Wake up Abi.” Owen said, poking his sister’s forehead. They had arrived at the Shatterdome the previous day. That being said, the twins hadn’t exactly unpacked their stuff. More like emptied it all over the floor of their room.   
Abi groaned and pulled her pillow over her head.  
“Dad wants us to meet him in the mess hall in an hour.” He said, pulling the pillow off of her head and whacking her with it. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. 

Abi skipped down the corridor, her hair swaying slightly as she did. Her eyes darted around as they made their way to the mess hall, taking in everything around her.   
“This place is huge!” she said, seemingly wonderstruck.   
“And yet there isn’t room here for you.” A girl who must have been slightly older than her said. Their eyes locked.  
“What do you mean?” Abi asked, her lips falling into a frown.  
“I mean; you don’t belong here. We know all about you. Gottleib and Geizsler’s daughter.” Her voice was dripping with malice. The younger girls lip began to tremble.  
“You are nothing like your dads, or your brother for that matter. They’re all scientists. And what are you? A performer. Bet they were real disappointed when you didn’t follow in their footsteps.” She said, shoving Abi backwards slightly.  
“Oi! Hands off my sister!” Owen burst in, “You don’t want to find out what happens if you carry on.” He grabbed Abi’s hand and dragged her towards the mess hall.”  
“So you’re just gonna walk away huh?”   
“Owen just ignore her please.” Abi said softly. He hesitated but continued to walk away.  
“Coward.” The girl said.   
“Okay that’s it.” Owen yelled, “Just because she isn’t as good at science and maths, doesn’t mean that she isn’t smart. Abi is one of the cleverest people I know. She can recite poems by heart and has read every book in our house. And that’s a lot because our dad likes to read. She can remember choreography and learns it fast. She can learn songs in an hour. She can play piano, guitar, the goddamn harp! She sings too! So don’t ever treat her like she is stupid and doesn’t know anything.”   
And with that, Owen grabbed Abi’s hand and stormed away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen makes an attempt at leaving class

It had been a long day of lessons, and it was only noon. Abi and Owen had been enrolled in the education program at the Shatterdome; much to Owen’s dismay, may I add. He had sulked about it all day when their father told them.

They had sat through English, mathematics and physics already, and were heading from the mess hall, where they had lunch, to history. Abi was excited. History was a subject she had excelled in at school. In fact, it was the only academic subject she seemed to be good at. Her entire family were dedicated to science and maths; whereas Abi excelled in the arts.

Charlie was sat at the back of the classroom, and beckoned her over to him, offering the seat next to him. She grinned and skipped towards him, sitting down next to him.

It was halfway through the lesson that she realised something was off. Owen had been fidgeting the entire lesson, and kept checking the clock on the wall. Abi was trying to concentrate, but his constant movement was very distracting.

The cause of his fidgeting was soon revealed, as a small smoke bomb went off, filling the room with a cloud of purple smoke. The teacher frantically turned on all of the fans, clearing away the smoke. And Owen was gone.

“Oh for goodness sakes. Sir, please may I be excused?” she asked. The teacher nodded and she made a beeline straight for the door.


End file.
